New Family
by allhugs13
Summary: Okay so I really don’t want to say to much about the story because it will give everything away. You should just read the first chapter and see if you like it.
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, but I wish I did.

Note: Hey I guess the only thing you really need to know is that Ashley's 17 years old. Any way enjoy the story and review at the end please.

Ashley Miller was sitting at the kitchen eating a bowl of fruit loops when her mom walked in with a letter in her hand.

Ashley looked up at her mom as she came in. She had a really nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" Ashley asked her mom when she walked in. Her mom sat down at the table across from Ashley.

"It came." She said handing the letter to her daughter.

"What….What does it say?" She asked.

"I don't know, I want you to open it." She told her.

Ashley took the letter and started at the front. It was addressed to her from Spencer Pre School in Massachusetts.

She turned the letter over and opened the top. She slowly pulled the letter out and stared at the paper. She took a deep breath before she unfolded the paper. She started to read it out loud.

"_Dear Ashley Miller we are happy to announce that you have received a full paid scholarship to attend Spencer Pre School._

_Classes start in a month and you will be living in the dorms. We will be sending you more information regarding classes and school rules._

_Thank you for applying and we are looking forward to having you this next year._"

Ashley stared at her mom in disbelieve. She was really going to Spencer's.

After about two minutes of shock Ashley jumped from her chair and screamed.

"I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" She hugged her mom and ran through the house screaming. He dream was coming true, she was going to Spencer.

A MONTH LATER IN THE AIRPORT

Ashley was sitting in a chair waiting for her plane, her mom was sitting next to her.

"FLIGHT 29 IS NOW BORDING." Said a voice from a speaker on the wall.

"That's me." She said looking over to her mom.

Her mom pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear. "Be safe and be good. I love you and I am really going to miss you….And remember to be careful with your powers."

"Don't worry mum, everything is going to be okay. I will be careful. I love you. Tell dad I love him to." Ashley told her mom. She kissed her on the side of the cheek and got up grabbing her carry on with her ticket in her hand.

She handed the lady her ticket and turned back around to wave at her mom. She got on the plane and sat in her seat.

After about an 8 hour flight she arrived in New York. From there she took a bus to Massachusetts.

She arrived at the school around noon. She walked to the office to find what dorm room she was in.

"Hi dear, how can I help you?" The woman at desk asked.

"Um, My name is Ashley Miller." She told the woman.

"Oh, we've been waiting for you." The woman said with a smile on her face. "Let me show you around."

The woman who Ashley found out her name was Mrs. Anderson, took her on a tour of the school. After about an hour she took Mrs. Anderson took her to her dorm room.

"Here is your key. Classed start on Monday. If you need any thing just let me know. Bye for now." She said leaving Ashley in her room.

One side of the room was filled with pictures and different objects. Ashley started to unpack her own stuff and set it up.

After a half an hour she was fully unpacked. She was about to grab a book and lay down on her bed to read when the door opened.

A girl with long strait blond hair and deep blue eyes walked in.

"Hi, you must be my roommate." She said.

Ashley put the book down and turned to look at the girl. "Hi, my name is Ashley. Ashley Miller." She said.

"I'm Alexis but everyone calls me Lexie." She said.

"Its nice to meet you." Ashley replied.

"So where are you from?" She asked.

"Well I have been living in England for the past 8 years." She told her.

"Way cool. I have always wanted to go to England. So why did you leave?"

"I have always wanted to go to Spencer. It's where my grandfather went."

"Right on. Look we have a lot of time to get to know each other another time, so do you want to go to a party? Meet some people." Lexie asked.

"Yeah, okay." Ashley said grabbing her jacket.


	2. The Sons

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant but boy do I wish I did.

Note: Okay so I do not know what I was on but Spencer Per School should be Spencer Prep School. (thank you JessicaRose for bring it to my attention.) And thank you to Happy Face21, PlastickkHearrt, and JessicaRose for the reviews. You guy rock my socks.

Ashley and Lexie were getting ready to leave when Lexie got a call on her phone.

"Hello." Lexie said when she answered her phone.

"Hey baby…….Yeah I was just on my way…….oh….really……so where are we going?...okay so then your house…….is there going to be other people there?...good….oh I want to bring my new roommate….tell him yes…..okay we I should be there soon…..okay….love you to…bye." Lexie finished the call and hung up the phone.

"Sorry that was my boy friend. He said the party destination has been changed." Lexie told Ashley.

"Oh, okay so now we are going to his house?" She half asked and stated.

"Yeah. So we should go." Lexie said.

Ashley fallowed Lexie out to the her car. The arrived at the party 20 minutes later. The time in the car was spent just talking and getting to know each other.

"You ready?" Lexie asked Ashley as they walked up to the house.

"Yeah, how many people are going to be here?" Ashley asked.

"Basically the whole school." Lexie said.

"Oh….okay then." Ashley said a little nervous.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. Just stay near me."

A minute later the two walked into the house. It was full of loud music and a lot of people.

The two girls walked over to the stairs and climbed them to the second floor. Once they reached the top they walked over to the balcony and look over the rest of the party.

"It's a lot more quite up here." Lexie said.

"Yeah. This is a really nice house." Ashley said.

"I know I just love coming here." Lexie said.

Ashley looked over the party. "So who should I beware of?" She asked.

"Well most of the people at the school are okay, with the exception of that guy. His name is Aaron. He is a major ass hole."

"Okay so stay away from him."

"And his friends, they're just as bad."

"Okay, his friends to."

Ashley continued to look through the room that's when she saw four guy walking together. They walked up to these two girls.

"Who are they?" Ashley asked pointing to the four guy and two girls.

"Well, the one girl that's Kate and we call those four guys the Sons of Ipswich. The one with the long hair is Pogue Perry, Kate's boyfriend, the one in front is Caleb Danvers, the blond is Reid Garwin and the one next to him is Tyler Simms, and that's my boyfriend." Lexie said.

"Who's the other girl?" Ashley asked.

"Oh I think her name is Sarah. She's Kate's new roommate." Lexie said.

Lexie grabbed Ashley's hand. "Come on, let's go meet them."

Lexie pulled Ashley down the stairs and through the crowd. Once they reached to group she let go of Ashley and attacked her boy friend. The rest of the group turned and stared at Ashley.

"Um….Hi I'm Ashley, Lexie's new roommate."

"Hi, I'm Caleb." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Pogue." He said shaking her and as well.

"I'm Reid, and that is Tyler." Reid said shaking her hand and pointing over to the couple that was making out.

"I'm Kate and this is my new roommate Sarah." She said fallowing the same action as Reid.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Ashley said.

"So where are you from?" Reid asked her.

"England." She told them.

"Really, but you don't have an accent." Caleb said.

"I know I lived in California until I was ten, then we moved to England. That's where my mum was born, and I guess I never really got an accent. But from time to time I will say some words with an accent." She explained

"Interesting." Reid said staring at her.

"Yeah I…." Ashley was interrupted by an out burst by Tyler.

"Oh shit." He said.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"My parents will be here in twenty minutes."

"PARTY'S OVER, EVERYONE GET OUT….NOW!!!" Tyler yelled.

His friends did the same. People quickly began to clear out.

"You guys should go to." Tyler told Lexie.

"You sure you don't need any help cleaning up." Lexie said.

"No, we'll be fine you just go."

Kate, Sarah, Lexie and Ashley are all left. They got back to the dorms safely.

Ashley got ready for bed and laid down.

As she sat in bed all she could do was think of Reid. He just loved his smile and boy was he hot. After a while she drifted to sleep.

However, she was awakened in the middle of the night. She was sweating and breathing really hard. Someone was using, a lot. But who……who else had powers. Were there more witches out there….but how? 


	3. New Knowledge

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant 

Note: Okay so I decided to write in everyone's point of view. (not everyone's all the time but through out the story it will change but most of the story will still be in Ashley's point of view. And everything is not going to be word for word with the movie. Any way I want to say thank you to deanschick2007, emma134, RMGlovesME, JessicaRose, addict-4-dramatics, and maddie miquel for the review. You guys rock.

CALEBS HOUSE SAME NIGHT

Caleb was sound a sleep when he felt a surge of power run through him waking him up.

He was covered in sweat. He sat up and looked at the clock on his nightstand. He wondered who could be using so much. He had a feeling it was Reid and he was going to find out. He decided he would call Pogue later on.

ASHLEYS DORM ROOM

After waking up from a dead sleep Ashley had finally fallen a back to sleep. The next morning when she woke up Lexie was awake and dressed. She was looking in the mirror doing her hair.

"Good morning." Lexie said when she noticed Ashley had woken up.

"Good morning." Ashley said siting up.

"Um…I am going with Sarah, Kate and this new guy Chase to the store in town to pick up a few things. You want to come with me?" Lexie asked her.

Ashley took a minute to think about it before she answered. "No thanks. I think I am just going to stay in and go to the library." Ashley told her.

"Oh…okay well I guess I will see you later." Lexie grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. She went to grab the doorknob but she stopped and turned around. "Oh, a little later tonight we are going to Nicky's if you want to come."

"Whose Nicky?" Ashley asked.

"Nicky's is a bar that we all go to, to hang out." Lexie explained.

"Oh…that sounds like a lot of fun."

"Cool, then I will pick you up around 5."

"Okay I will see you then."

Lexie opened the door and left. Ashley finally got out of bed. She could not stop thinking about the power that had awakened her that night.

That's when she remembered that Lexie had called Caleb, Reid, Pogue, and Tyler the sons of Ipswich. She thought she had heard her mother say something about it before but she was not sure.

She decided to go look it up at the library. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Then she left for the library.

The librarian helped her find the book she needed.

The book talked about there being five families of witches: Danvers, Garwin, Simms, Perry, and Proctor. However the only four of the families had survived the witch trials.

Ashley could not believe was she was reading. If the book was right then that would mean that Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Reid were all witches. Just like her.

She really didn't know what to do with her new knowledge but she knew she had to find out if it was true but she didn't know how.

She decided all she could do was watch them and catch them using there powers.

Ashley closed the book and put it away. She walked back to her dorm room and started to do some homework.

Around 4:30 she put all her stuff away and got ready. Lexie was back to the room by 5 and they left for Nicky's.

They got there about 15 minutes later. When she walked in there were a lot of people and loud music. She followed Lexie over to where Tyler and Reid were. They were playing pool.

"Hey babe." Tyler said to Lexie when she walked up to him. He grabbed her and kissed her.

Reid looked over at Ashley. "So how are you today?" He asked.

"I'm good." Ashley told him. "How about yourself?" She asked.

"Well I am doing a lot better now that you are here." He said.

A big smile crossed Ashley's face. She was trying really hard not to blush.

"So is everyone here?" Lexie asked to two boys.

"Yeah we just saw Pogue. Him, Caleb, Kate, Sarah and that Chase guy are over by the foosball tables.

"Okay well I am going to see what they are up to." Lexie said. She kissed Tyler on the cheek and grabbed Ashley's hand. She pulled her towards where the other were sitting.

As Ashley was being pulled away she turned to look back to were Reid was. He was staring at her.

REIDS POV

He stared at Ashley as she walked away. He didn't know what it was about her but he really liked her. She was smart and……hot.

"Hello." Tyler said waving his hand in front of Reid's face.

Reid finally unlocked his eyes from Ashley. "Yeah."

"Could you stare any harder?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up and play pool." Reid said grabbing the rack and racking the balls up.

Him and Tyler stared playing. After about 10 minutes Aaron walked up and made a bet that Reid could not make a shot.

ASHLEY'S POV

After about 10 minutes she decided to go back to where Reid and Tyler was. She wanted to play a little pool with them.

She got up from her seat and walked towards them. She saw Aaron and his friends by Tyler and Reid. She watched as Reid went to make a shot. That's when she saw something that confirmed her suspicions about the sons of Ipswich. She saw flames go through Reid's eyes.

She was so focused on what she as just saw that she had not realized that Reid and Aaron where about to get into a fight.

She watched as all the boys walked to the door in the back.

She ran to the front door and went around to the back to see what was going to happen. She watched as Aaron left and Caleb and Reid got into a fight.

She watched as they fought. She watched as they used her powers. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell them or not.

She finally decided, she moved herself in to sight after Reid had been thrown into the bottles.

All of the guys look up at her with worry, surprise and fear on their faces.


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant

Note: Hey I just want to say thank you to JessicaRose for taking the time to review. I am glad you like it and I hope you will like this chapter to.

Reids POV

Reid was looking at Caleb. He went to hit him so bad. He was so tired of him always telling him what to do.

However as much as he wanted to hit Caleb he knew it would be a bad idea, so he decided to just leave. He didn't want to fight him, not now.

But when Caleb grabbed his hand he just snapped. He was tired of being told what to do by his friend.

"Reid. Let go." Caleb said.

Reid just looked back at Caleb. He was so pissed off. All he wanted to do now was finally force Caleb to back the fuck up and let him do what he wants.

However Reid was a little shocked when Caleb threw him.

"Don't you get it. Its addictive." Caleb started.

But after that Reid just tuned him out. He was tired of Caleb always telling him the same thing. He knew it was addictive, he knew what it could do.

"My power is greater then yours." Caleb said when Reid used his powers to pick up a barrel.

"Not until you ascend." Reid said through greeted teeth. He throw the barrel and Caleb blocked it.

He then threw Reid into a stack of glass bottles. Reid finally decided to stop the fight. He got up from the bottles and started to walk away.

But when he looked at the other three guys he noticed they weren't looking at him but at something behind him. As the looks on there faces were not happy.

Reid turned to look at what they were looking at. When he turned around he saw Ashley standing there.

They had been caught. What were they going to do.

The four guys just stud there looking at Ashley. None of them really knew what to do or what to say.

Reid was surprised at how calm Ashley looked. Like what she just saw was a normal everyday thing.

"So are you all just going to stair at me or are you going to say something?" Ashley asked walking closer.

None of them really knew what so say. Or do. They had never been caught before.

"Look you guys can relax. I know what you are." Ashley told them.

The four boys all turned and looked at each other.

"What do you mean you know what we are?" Caleb finally asked.

"I know you guys are witches." She told him simply.

"How?" Reid asked.

Ashley still did not know if she wanted to tell them that she was a witch and that was how she knew.

"Um…well…I was in the library today and I was reading up on your families and the Salem witch trials."

"So you read some book and decided that we were witches." Pogue said.

"Not exactly. That just made me wonder. Then tonight I was walking over to where Reid, Tyler, and Aaron were and I was watching when Reid made that shot and I saw a burst of flames go through his eyes." She explained.

Caleb and Pogue both gave Reid the death glare.

"Look don't be mad a Reid. I was not his fault. I would have figured it out."

"What makes you think that?" Caleb asked.

Ashley bit her bottom lip she finally decided to tell them the truth.

"I think I should tell you the truth." Ashley said.

"Truth about what?" Reid asked. All the guys had a look of curiosity on there faces.

"Of how I really know you guys are witches." The guys all looked at each other. Ashley took a deep breath.

"You know how way back when your families moved from England and France to here."

"Yeah." They all said together still very confused.

"Well there were not five families of witches but six and one decided to say in England."

"So…What?" Reid asked.

"This family was different from the other five……it was made up of ……women."

All of the guys laughed but quickly stopped when they realized she was not laughing.

"You're not kidding?" Tyler asked.

"No. In your families it is the first born male who gets the powers but in the other family it is the first born female."

"How do you know all this?" Pogue asked.

"Because that family……is my family…and I am the first born."

"So what are you saying…you're a witch." Reid asked.

"Yeah."

"Well I was not expecting that. " Reid said.

"I second that." Tyler said.

The five were all looking at each other and did not notice that Lexie had walked out of the back door.

"Hey what are you guys doing out here?" Lexie asked. All five of them turned around.

"Uh…nothing. We were just on our way back."

"We can talk more later." Ashley said quietly.

"Okay well come on." She said. Tyler and Reid started to make their way back to the club. Ashley was not far behind.

Once the three were far enough away Caleb turned and looked at Pogue.

"Do you think it was her?" Caleb asked Pogue.

"I don't know but it might explain things." Pogue said.

"We all need to meet tomorrow." Caleb said.

"Yeah, okay." Pogue said.

The two walked back into Nicky's.

BACK IN THE CLUB

Reid pulled Ashley outside. He really wanted to talk to her.

"What is it Reid?" She asked after they were outside.

"You're a witch." He said.

"Yeah…and…"

"I'm just in shock."

"Okay…"

"So does it work the same way for you that it works for us?" He asked.

"Well some things."

"Explain."

"We get our powers when we are 13 and we ascend when we are 18. But the big difference that I have noticed is that after we ascend, as long as we have not miss used our powers, our life is not drained if and when we use our powers."

"What? You mean after you ascend you can use your powers as much as you want."

"Basically, yeah."

"Why?"

"I really don't know. I wish I did."

There was a long pause and neither one of them were speaking. They were both just looking at each other.

Ashley found herself captivated in his eyes. She started to feel like she was going to blush so she looked away.

"You know you have really pretty eyes." Reid told her.

"Thank you." There was another long pause.

"I think you are fascinating and I would love to get to know you better."

"O-okay." Ashley said.

"So what do you think about hanging out tomorrow. After swim practice." Reid asked

"Sounds good."

"Do you need a ride back to the dorms?" He asked.

"I can get a ride from Lexie."

"Let me rephrase that, I would love to give you a ride back to the dorms."

"Well if you incest, just let me go tell Lexie."

"I'll be waiting."

Reid watched Ashley as she walked back into the club. He didn't know what it was about her but she was amazing.

As Ashley walked away she notice how fast her heart was beating. Reid just excited her, I guess you could say.

Ashley was a little relieved that she had told the boys the truth about her. Now she just hoped that they would trust her.


	5. Talking Is Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I want to say thank you to JessicaRose for the review i am glad you like it and i hope you will like this next chapter.

Ashley said goodnight to Reid. After she closed the door she leaned up against it with a big smile across her face.

Her and Reid had spent not only the drive by a half and hour talking in his car after they got back to the dorms. He was just so easy to talk to. And he was a surprisingly good listener.

They talked about every thing from family to sports to being a witch. Ashley could have spent hours just sitting there and talking to each other.

Ashley walked over to her dresser and grabbed a tank top. She took off her pants and T-shirt and slipped into the tank top. She got in bed and laid down.

As she laid there all she could think about was Reid and the fact that for the first time in her life she had found other people who had powers. And for the first time she told someone her secret. Now she would finally have someone to talk to.

After about 20 minutes Ashley finally fell asleep. However this time she was woken up again. She sat up suddenly from her deep deep sleep.

She sat up in her bed with sweat falling down her face. But this time it was stronger, the power. She didn't know who it was but someone was using way to much.

The question was Who? Ashley had not known the son for very long but she just didn't think it was any of them.

But there was not one else it could be...was there.

EARLIER THAT NIGHT (reids pov)

Reid was still standing in front of Ashley's door even though she had shut it.

He turned around and started to make his way back to his own dorm room.

He had never really talked to someone like that before. Him and Tyler talked but that was the first time he ever felt comfortable enough to talk like that with someone.

When he talked to her he just had this feeling he could tell her anything.

Plus she was the first person outside of the Son that she could talk to about the covenant.

When Reid went to grab door handle to the dorm room when the door opened.

Lexie was standing in front of him.

"Hi Reid." Lexie said as she started to walk away.

"Well hello there Lexie." Reid said.

"Goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight Lexie."

Lexie continued down the hall and Reid walked into his room. Tyler was sitting alone on his bed.

"Did you have a nice night?" Reid asked his friend.

"Oh, hey Reid. Yeah, how about you?" Tyler asked in return.

"It went really good. Me and Ashley just hung out and talked.

"Wait...What?" Tyler asked in shock.

"We just talked." Reid repeated.

"Well that is new."

"Tell me about it. But I really like talking to her."

"I'm still in shock a little." Tyler said.

"Shut up Tyler." Reid said throwing a pillow at him.

"What?" Tyler said with a shrug.

"Go to bed." Reid said.

Both boys climbed into bed and fell a sleep quickly.

They were both suddenly woken up in the middle of the night.

"Did you feel that?" Reid said sitting up from his bed.

"Yeah." Tyler told him.

"Someone must be using." Reid said.

"Yeah but who? There is no way it's Caleb and I dont think it is Pogue." Tyler said.

"Well we know it was not us."

"The only other person it could be is Ashley." Tyler said.

"No, its not her. I know its not her."

"But there is no one else."

"Believe me, its not her." Reid said.

He hoped it was not her. But Tyler was right who else.

"Maybe it is just because Caleb is so close to ascending.

"Maybe." Tyler said. "I hope so."


End file.
